stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
USS Yorktown (NX-1531)
| type = Explorer | class = Legend | status = Due to launch in 2235 | image2 = YTUpside.jpg }} The USS Yorktown (NX-1531), second ship of the (preceded by NX-1500, the ), was scheduled to be launched in 2235. (Star Trek: Origins) Main role The Legend class was initially conceived to be a Deep Space Exploration ship, and the first Warp 8 ship of Starfleet, capable of breaking the "Time Barrier" of Warp 8. But due to tense relations between the and the Klingon Empire, Starfleet needed a more aggressive ship, one capable of defending the Federation, and which could match the astonishing new Klingon Battlecruiser . So the Federation took the Legend class, and made some important changes in the design. These changes made their first appearance in the USS Yorktown, the second ship of the class, giving it new experimental shields, weapons, and sensor arrays, thus making it the state of art of Federation ship technology in 2235. New devices The changes made between the Legend and the Yorktown are mainly: * A upgraded version of the warp 8 warp nacelles of the Legends to avoid some small glitches view in the USS Legend at warp 6.5 and beyond. *Installed the new experimental phased lasers banks, instead of the phased cannons or the high density particle beams. The Yorktown have 6 phased lasers banks in the saucer section, and one bank in the secondary section, which a additional phased laser turret in the bottom of the secondary hull. *Three photon torpedo launchers of last generation. One in the back, and two in front. The original design of the Legend, have only two frontal torpedo tubes. *Advanced long range sensor arrays. It's the Starfleet response to the Klingon warp super ECM system. It's supposed that can reduce the effectiveness of the masking technology in a 80%, making more difficult that a Klingon ship, or a small fleet, can out of warp near the ship in total surprise. *Enhanced shielding. The new experimental Shield Grid Mark V of the UFP is give to this ship. It's boosted over a 30% over the USS Legend shielding, making the ship, very hard in combat situations. Propulsion systems This class of ships will use the new warp 8 core, that are now in the final stages of testing in the Arizona and Missouri (of the Arizona-class light cruisers). If the reactor works fine, and the new warp nacelles do not fail, the maximum warp speed that the class can reach will be warp 8. The Legend and the Yorktown are powered now with a last-generation warp 7 warp core, that makes the new warp 8 nacelles less powered, but gives a maximum warp 7.3. Which the new reactor, the ship can reach a stable warp cruise speed of 5.9 (and with time and improvements, will maintain warp 6 cruise speed). Duties With the launch of the Yorktown, Starfleet have planned that the Yorktown and the Legend make shifts in patrol over the Klingon frontier, and exploration & diplomatic missions. With the first shift of the Yorktown in the Klingon frontier, the Legend, will be refitted which the same modifications as Yorktown, except that will be using the standard phased cannons and particle beams emitters, instead of experimental phased lasers. Expectations With this experimental hardware, the USS Yorktown and the Legend class, will can match, and in some crucial things over match the new Klingon D6 battle cruiser. That have a warp 8 reactor working (but not yet manage to get Warp 8, due fails in the warp coils design), and are begin a massive production. For the moment, the Starfleet Intelligence, have noticed of a 7 Klingon D6 ships, and have noticed that will be grow to 20 ships in the next year. When the new experimental devices works well, and when it will be sufficiently tested, the UFP will be initiate the mass production of this class, and make some crucial refits in some ships of the fleet, to give this new tech to it. It is assumed that by 2247 This Yorktown will have been Refitted into the Modern Constitution Class USS Yorktown (NCC-1704). Crew Command crew *Commanding officer **Captain Robert T. April (2235-2245) **Captain Christopher Pike (2245-22??) *First officer / security chief **Commander George S. Kirk (2235-2245) *Chief engineer **Lieutenant Commander Terry Flynn (2235-2245) * Chief Science Officer: **Lieutenant Commander Deyziel (2235-2245) *Chief medical officer **Doctor Sarah Poole (2235-2245) *Helmsman **Ensign Christopher Pike (2235-223?) *Communications officer **Ensign Carla Ann Monroe (2235-22??) *Navigator **Lieutenant AJ (Alexander James) Carson (2235-22??) Crewmen *Ensign Ariel DelGado *Yeoman Jennifer Howard Category:Federation prototype starships Category:Federation starships Category:Legend class starships (23rd century) Category:Star Trek: Origins Category:Starships named after United States ships